


Conveniently Situated

by SeparationBoundary



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Chair Sex, Chrollo is a sex god, F/M, Feitan idolising Chrollo, Feitan is just horny, Feitan wants to be a sex god, Fingering, I have no idea what I'm doing, Kidnapping, My First Fanfic, OOC Feitan, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickie, Restraints, Woman on Top, mild dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeparationBoundary/pseuds/SeparationBoundary
Summary: My very first fic, so be warned!  In which Feitan and Phinks are on a job but Fei gets distracted by their temporary hostage.





	Conveniently Situated

F x OC - Conveniently Situated

 

The last thing she remembered was swiping her card key at her room door and then a cloth over her mouth, and a horrible choking smell.

 

When May awoke she was on her back in the middle of her hotel bed.  The lights were off, throwing the corners into deep gloom.  The lights from the nighttime city, however, flooded in the window and bathed her in a slice of cold light.   Her wrists were wrapped together in duct tape and what felt like another strip covered her mouth.  She immediately started struggling, trying to sit up in the bed.

“You flop around like fish.” a low voice said. “It do no good.”

May twisted her head around and made out a small man, dressed entirely in black, sitting on the one chair.  He was very fair, with inky black hair, giving the disturbing impression of a disembodied dark eyed face and slender hands floating in the darkness.

A glint of steel shone in the black.

May tried to scream behind the duct tape and began to thrash again.

The small man was instantly beside her, kneeling on the bed, the wicked looking knife pointed casually at her throat.  She went very still, eyes wide.

“I told you.  Do no good, so stop.”

May’s exertions had slid her back down onto the bed and hiked her shirt up her back.  The man’s gaze flickered from her face to her now bare belly.  He licked his lips almost nervously and pushed himself back, off the bed.

The room door clicked, then opened just enough to let a big blond man slide in.

“Hey!  Pretty lady is awake.” he said in a stage whisper.  “Geez, Fei, what the hell did you do to her?  She looks terrified!”

“I no do anything” the smaller man said. “She woke up, start to fight tape.”  He shrugged innocently and May glared at him.

The tall man sat on the edge of the bed and reached for her.  She flinched away and found herself braced from behind by the small guy.  He was shockingly strong and his chest was firm against her back. “No do that, stupid.” he murmured into her ear, a small strong hand on each of her shoulders. 

The blonde held up both hands. “I’m just gonna take the tape off, OK?”  he reached slowly out again and gently pulled the duct tape off of her face.  It stung like a bitch and she pulled back, accidentally brushing the face of the small man behind her with her hair.  She heard - and felt - his breath hitch and then he was gone from behind her, standing next to the bed.

_ Jeez, he is fast _

“Now, there.  Much better,” the blonde was saying.  His attempt at a smile was kind of scary. “I’m Phinks and this is Feitan,” he said. “And we’re not going to hurt you - “ May’s gaze slid to the one called Feitan, the one with the knife. “- or do anything weird.  You know ...”  he gestured helplessly at her body and blushed beet red.

“Tch.  Stupid.” Feitan said.

There was a muffled thump and Phinks darted to the door that connected May’s room to the one next door.  He leant and pressed his ear against it.

“What are you doing?  What is all this?” May asked

Both men shushed her.

“We theives.” Feitan whispered matter of factly.  “We steal jewels from next room tonight.  Use you room to get in.”

“But i’ll just call the authorities the instant you leave!”

Feitan chuckled. “We long gone by then.”  A small smile lit up his already beautiful face, making him look very young.

Phinks relaxed and stepped away from the connecting door. “OK, they’re back.  I’m gonna go scope out the ballroom.”  He cracked open the room door and peered out into the hall.  “You got everything here?”

Feitan nodded. “Bring beer.”

Phinks grinned and slipped out.

\---

Feitan settled himself back on the chair, producing a small book from somewhere in his long black tunic.  May stared at him as he began to read.

“You’re not gonna get away with this, you know.” she said boldly.

Feitan ignored her.

“I … I could scream!” She said.

“Then i kill you,” the man replied, not looking up.

She subsided for a moment, then: “The other man … Fink …”

Feitan spared her a look, finally. “Phinks.”

“Phinks said you wouldn’t hurt me.”

Feitan sighed, putting his book away.

“Number one, Phinks idiot.  Number two, no kill you if you  _ No. Make. Trouble. _ ”

His sharp grey eyes studied her.  His pale hand produced the knife out of nowhere.

May fell silent, chewing her lip.  Feitan began to read again.

A half an hour passed.  Slowly.

“Uh …” May squirmed uncomfortably.  “Uhm, excuse me.”

“Feitan.”  Feitan said without looking up.

“Yeah.  Uh, I need to go to the bathroom.”

Feitan looked up, “What?”

“Bathroom.  I gotta go.” she nodded at the tiny hotel bathroom.

“Got to piss?”

“Yes!  Oh my god!”

“Can’t go where I no see you.”

“Well what am I supposed to do?  Wet the bed?”

Feitan shrugged. He had seen many grown men wet themselves at his hands. He bent back over his book. “Guess so.”

“I swear to god, I'll scream!”

“Good.  Then I kill you and you shut up.”

“Uuughh!  Just let me goooo!”

Feitan closed his book with a snap and stood up.  “You a pain in my ass.” he growled and taking her arm, hauled her off of the bed and into the bathroom.

He shut the door behind him. “Now, you go piss and shut up”

The bathroom was very small.  There wasn’t a hand span between them.  Feitan realised that she was a bit taller than him , several centimeters, which gave him an excellent view of her breasts.  He blushed faintly as he admired them. 

May just stood there.  “What am I supposed to do?  Go with you in here?!”

Feitan rolled his eyes. “Piss here, piss in bed, I no care!  Just piss!”

“Well at least turn around.”

“No.”

“Well I can’t … uh … wipe with my hands taped.”

Feitan scowled and produced the knife like magic, cutting the duct tape around her wrists before she could even react. “Now piss.” he snarled, crossing his arms.

Need finally won out and May unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them down.  Feitan sucked in a breath at the sight of her long, pale thighs.  When she jerked her underpants down Feitan blushed again and looked up at the ceiling.

May emptied her bladder with a sigh, wiped, and stood, pulling up her underpants.  Feitan dropped his eyes too soon, unaccustomed to females taking longer, just as May settled her underpants around her hips.

They were pale blue with a tiny white bow in the front, on the waistband.  Feitan wanted to touch that bow.  Her pubic hair was dark like the hair on her head and Feitan could see the neatly trimmed patch through the thin fabric.  He  _ really _ wanted to touch.

She pulled her jeans up and Feitan turned away abruptly, palming the warm bulge growing in the front of his tunic.

“We go now,” he muttered, other hand on the doorknob, but she was washing her hands.  He sighed, cursing his body’s lack of control, cursing her, cursing Phinks, cursing the jewelry that had brought them here.

 

Feitan didn't bother to tape her back up. He just unceremoniously tossed her back onto the bed. “You stay. Be quiet. “

He settled back with his book, trying not to stare as she laid back on the bed with a sigh. 

May couldn't believe that she had just gone to the toilet with a good looking man literally standing over her. God, he had seen her underpants. She blushed. Wait, had she actually paused just a teensy bit?  After she pulled her underpants up?  She wondered if he had looked. 

The thought made her blush furiously and she shifted on the bed, back arching as she brought her hands up over her face. 

Feitan's erection had no intention of going down, apparently, and when the girl arched up on the bed, breasts pushing at her shirt, Feitan stared shamelessly. His trousers were now tight.  He shifted uncomfortably in the chair. 

She was apparently unable to keep still for two minutes and after a bit, she stirred. 

“I’m hungry.  Are you hungry?”

Feitan pretended to ignore her.  He had been staring at the same page in his book for a while now, his mind feverishly wandering the dark alleys of lust.

“Hey!  I said are you hungry?”

Feitan’s grey eyes met hers.  Yes, he was hungry, just not in the way she meant.

“Can we get some food?” she asked rather timidly.  His beautiful eyes made her mouth dry.

Feitan screwed up his resolve.  What would Chrollo do?  

Chrollo?  Who was he kidding?  Danchou would already have fucked the girl and taken the jewels and been gone.

Shit.

He had to be cool.  Manly.  Dominant.  Smooth like Danchou. 

The small man slouched down purposely in the chair, spreading his knees.  The long tunic he wore disguised the firm bulge in his trousers but it was still an overt gesture, an alpha male move.

He smiled a tiny smile of satisfaction as she couldn't help but glance at his crotch.

“You come sit on my lap, maybe you get food.” he said as boldly as he could.  In reality his voice broke on the word “lap”.  Like where his dick was.  Ready and waiting for him to scare up some action, already.  His cheeks tinged pink as she gaped at him.

“I beg your pardon?”

Feitan recovered himself somewhat, retrieving his book.  He looked coolly at her over it. “I said sit on my lap, girl.  I get you food.  Maybe.”

May was confused, excited, and afraid all at once.  Holy fuck, this was, presumably, a knife wielding killer, a thief, a man who had basically kidnapped her.  He’d seen her pee for goodness sake!  And he was so fucking gorgeous.  And he had asked her to sit in his lap.  And is lap looked… so inviting.

 

May made a decision.  She scooched to the edge of the bed and stood.  Feitan looked at her with desperation, with longing, with disbelief.  She edged closer to him and the book dropped from his hands.  She stood shyly over him.

He reached out, hesitantly, and took her hands.  She turned her hips sideways and settled gently onto his lap.  He let out an audible groan, bringing her hands up to his mouth to kiss.  She outweighed him by several pounds but her soft warmth was so incredible to him that he never noticed.

May was centimetres from his beautiful, pale face.  His small mouth.  Before she could call up the courage, his hand had snaked around the back of her neck, his fingers in her hair, and had pulled her down and into a deep kiss.

They licked and sucked at each other’s mouth, tongues dancing together experimentally.  Feitan’s free hand gripped her hip almost painfully, and she pressed her breasts hard against his chest.

Feitan tore himself away from her mouth, panting.  His eyes were steel grey with lust.

“You not nice girl?” He breathed.

She looked at him from under her lashes and said nothing.

Feitan’s mouth dropped to her throat and he bit gently. “I like bad girl” he said softly.

May moaned inadvertently, tipping her head back, exposing more of her soft neck to him.  He nibbled, then kissed, then sucked, drawing back to admire the marks he’d made on her golden skin.  His gaze flickered upward.

“You be bad … for me?”

May’s breath quickened.  His fingers dug into the soft flesh of her hips and he abruptly tugged at her.

“Up” he said.

May frowned. “What?”

“Uuuupp” he groaned, lifting her, pulling her leg around his waist.

When she settled she was astride him, his full blown erection pressed against her crotch.

“Be bad for me.”  He whispered.

May kissed him. Kissed his gorgeous mouth, held his face in her hands.  She gripped his silky hair in both hands and ground down on his hard cock making him grunt and moan in frustration and pleasure.

“Ahh!  You bad girl. You tease!”  His eyes were squeezed shut and he thrust his hips up, getting as much friction as he could.

Suddenly his hands were at her jeans button, fumbling.  May stood astride him, letting him pull down her trousers.  He leaned into her and kissed her underpants, on the bow, then yanked them down.

He stilled and looked up at her, seeming young and innocent.  “I fuck you, bad girl?” He asked,

pale fingers still hooked into her underpants.

May nodded and he shrugged his tunic off, baring a lovely, creamy, smooth, and well muscled torso.  The black trousers came down next, freeing his sizable cock.

He trembled as he gripped his own erection and lined it up with May’s pussy.  May lowered herself slowly, gasping at his girth.

“Nnnnh!  Feel so good.” Feitan moaned, trying to thrust upward

May rose over him, keeping his entrance slow.

He wound his arms around her. “Noooo, no tease.  So bad.”

May quickly settled down onto Feitan's erection, rolling her hips, making him hiss and gasp in pleasure.  She rode him, loving the way his thick cock felt, the way he shuddered at the top of the upstroke.  The little thief was rapidly coming undone, his breathing harsh, sweat glistening on his chest.  He spoke suddenly in a language she didn’t understand, like he was cursing, or praying.

It soon became apparent that he was nearing climax.  May slowed.

Feitan looked up at her sharply, agony in his eyes. “Why you go slow?  I close.” he caressed her face. “Want to cum in you.”

“Mmmm” May hummed, rolling her hips agonisingly slowly.  She reached down, fingering her clit and Feitan was quick to notice and follow. “Show me how”  he breathed. 

May took his hand and showed him how to press and rub and she was suddenly very close to orgasm too

“I make you cum, bad girl” Feitan whispered, clever fingers working at her clit.  “Next time i make you cum over and over.”

May established a brisk rhythm as Feitan brought her close to release, head thrown back, hands gripping his shoulders tight.

“Ah!  Oh, God!  I … !”

“Say name.  Say Feitan.” Feitan begged, gaze riveted on her face.

“Fei - ei - TAN!  FUCK!” and she came, slicking up Feitan's eager cock, her pussy gripping him tight.

Feitan couldn’t articulate anything at all but screwed his eyes shut and keened as he bucked  his hips up to come inside her.

After they had both ridden their pleasure out Feitan leaned his forehead against her sternum, arms wrapped tightly around her waist, face mashed into her breasts.

When he spoke his voice was muffled.  

“Phinks gonna kill me.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
